


School Reunion

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hates school reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for numb3rs100 on LiveJournal - prompt #138 Reunion.

  


“I hate school reunions,” Charlie grumbled, scanning the crowded room uneasily. “I don’t know why I agreed to this.”

  


  


Amita tutted at him. “You agreed to this because you know it’s a good idea,” she admonished him. “Besides, I don’t think you hate reunions nearly as much as you claim to.”

  


  


“But why would I want to be reminded of my years at Princeton?” Charlie protested. “I didn’t have the best time. Everyone was older than me, and practically the only time anyone spoke to me, it was just to pick on or tease me.”

  


  


Amita sighed, muttering something that included the words “total exaggeration.” Charlie glanced around the room again. Nobody seemed to have noticed him yet, which was exactly the way he wanted it.

  


  


“Is that Dr. Charlie Eppes?”

  


  


Charlie’s heart sank, but then lifted again when he saw who it was.

  


  


“Jon!” Charlie turned to Amita. “This is Jon Payne – one of the few people at Princeton who was actually nice to me.” He shook Jon’s hand eagerly.

  


  


“I had to be nice to him – he helped me with my assignments,” Jon stage-whispered to Amita.

  


  


Amita laughed, while Charlie scowled, although only half-seriously.

  


  


“I’m Amita,” Amita said, shaking Jon’s hand in turn. “Charlie’s girlfriend.”

  


  


“And what do you do?”

  


  


“I’m a mathematician, like Charlie.”

  


  


Jon grinned. “You sure can pick ‘em, Eppes! Beautiful _and_ intelligent.”

  


  


Charlie smiled fondly at Amita. “Just lucky, I guess.”

  


  


“Come on, let’s go get a drink or something before the mingling starts. I sense I might need fortifying before talking to some of these people. We seem to have turned into quite a motley bunch.”

Charlie allowed himself to be led off to the bar.  Amita smiled after him.  It was shaping up to be a pretty good reunion, after all.

  



End file.
